Harder to breathe
by ida-emilie
Summary: Loki can be a very abusive partner, but so can Tony. (warnings: Hate sex and dub con)


Slim glove covered fingers around his throat, putting an uncanny pressure on his trachea with a subtlety that witnessed of a high knowledge of human anatomy and no desire to kill, only to hurt. A sharp knee pressed hard against his thigh as he was held in place up against the wall.

There was never much romance to their meetings, neither the planned ones nor the random ones. It was always like this in some way. He would be trapped against a wall or he would trap the other against a tree and they would make out, all tongues and teeth and fingernails and sometimes it moved on to sex. It would always just be pure sexual frustrations and bitter hatred.

It was what worked for both of them; they had no reason to want anything else, no desire to form any sort of relationship. Not that a relationship _would_ work between them either way. This was Tony Stark, multi-millionaire, Ironman protector of the planet and Loki, an alien demigod; he'd been a threat to the human population on more than one occasion.

This was what they could do and what they were content with.

His breath came out in short rasping gasps due to the suffocation. If he was lucky no bruise would show on the morrow, but he could never be sure, not with Loki. The knee jabbing his thigh started moving higher up, still pressing hard against Tony's now sore flesh until it met with his crotch area, where the pressure disappeared almost entirely. A weird almost unwelcome caress followed before Loki took back his leg to use it for balancing himself once again.

Loki didn't move his hands away from Tony's throat though; instead he pressed his lips hard against Tony's, not caring whether the brunette suddenly had an even worse lack of air. Or maybe he did care and did it because of that fact, Tony couldn't tell any longer. His mind was going white from lack of oxygen and he tried sucking in as much air as he could, but only received moist and warm exhalation air. He felt the sting of a bite and could soon taste the iron of his blood gathering on his bottom lip.

It wasn't a strong pain though, seeing how his nervous system was focusing more on telling him to get some air soon, or he'd pass out.

He was still being pushed up hard against the wall with a fair skinned, black haired demigod smirking into his mouth when his vision went black and he fainted with a deep growl. It was Pepper who found him later that day.

The next time he saw Loki was in his own bedroom. The tall alien was standing out of sight as Tony entered, and as soon as he'd shut the door he was surprised by strong hands around the top of his arms, forcingly pushing him towards the king size bed at the centre wall of the room. He tried to turn around and fight whatever was trying to take control, but the strong slim hands he knew so well grabbed his wrists and kept them on his back.

He landed on the bed sheets with his face down and his arms forced into an unpleasant rather painful position. "Missed me Stark, oh I think you have." Came the controlled voice from behind him, now on top of him, and where a recognizable voice normally would calm an attacked person down this just made Tony Stark tense even more up.

One of the strong hands let go and trailed down his spine, and he could feel his entire being flood with some odd mixture of despise and lust, a feeling all too familiar for him by now. With one hand free he managed to turn around and grab hold of the hair of his 'attacker'. A sharp and shrill sound came from the throat of the alien as Tony secured his grip in those black, slick locks. "How couldn't I?" Tony growled and received a smile from Loki that didn't reach the eyes.

The kisses were more like rough bites and battles of control than anything else, and the foreplay was short if there even was one. Tony wondered if you can even call biting and hissing and raking your nails down another person's back, tearing at the fabric on it, 'foreplay'. He wondered and cast the thought aside, because it really didn't matter. The fight for dominance would always be the most important part of the act for the two of them. They both felt like they deserved it, and whichever came out as being the submissive part would gain the largest part of bruises and the sorest ass (literally _and_ metaphorically speaking).

Sometimes when they ended up in Tony's bed at the Stark mansion he caught himself wondering what Loki was doing there, how it had all begun and frankly... He didn't remember where or even _when_ it had started. It had become such a big part of their everyday life that it felt natural by now. Having sex with one of your nemesises and trying to inflict as much pain on the other, both physically and mentally.

It had surprised Tony Stark to find out just how much mere words could hurt him. And how much they could hurt Loki as well.

"Question is why you're even here, do you want me to hold you like a lost puppy after I've fucked out your brains?" Tony opened the conversation, still keeping a firm pressure on Loki's half naked body making sure it was kept in place. Tony had drawn the long straw tonight.

The smirk on Loki's face told him it wasn't the right direction to go, but to hell with that. This was Tony Stark, normally he didn't even have to _try_ to offend anyone, it was a natural talent of his and sometimes he was proud of it. He normally used it against Loki especially. "Look, I understand the entire 'family business' crap, but you could just get some nice little lady on the countryside like your brother did,"

Oh, clever Tony, mentioning Thor would never fail to get Loki's piss in a boil.

Loki's smile faltered and as a sexually frustrated groan (there was a sudden lack of motion from Tony's side) escaped his lips, Tony could see that pure and absolutely perfect shine of hatred in the eyes of the man lying underneath him covered in a few clothing items and a lot of warm, salty sweat, not all of it his own.

"Clever, clever Stark, but tell me," another moan as the movement was taken up again, "even if I _had_ a woman, wouldn't I still be doing this?" and Tony could just read in the self-righteous smirk that Loki was referring to Pepper.

Low.

While clenching his jaw in anger over the harsh truth, Tony pressed Loki even harder into the mattress and sped up the pace of grinding he had set mere moments ago. The demigod underneath him laughed raspingly at his counter-reaction. "At a loss of words?"

Tony slowed the grinding to a halt and removed the rest of Loki's clothing with needing and fast movements. Yeah sure, hah, like Tony Stark would ever be at a loss of words. You know who'd be in a loss of words in a moment? Loki, that's who! And Tony would be certain to also rub that confident smirk off his face as well.

There rarely was any preparation, not any longer. They had gotten used to the entire act throughout the time, and frankly, however much they despised the thought and cast it aside; they had learned to trust each other when it came to penetration.

It would always be rough, there had never been a gentle time, and whenever they had even traced the trail of tenderness one of them had freaked out about it and gone contra with something that hurt horribly. Tonight Tony would take Loki with as much force as he could muster, he would make a total mess out of him, declare him his entirely. "This is the closest you'll ever get to being loved." Tony said as he pressed himself inside of Loki, only lubricated by sweat and precome.

Ooh, that had got to hurt, at least that was the impression Tony got from Loki's piercing yowl. It wasn't comfortable for Tony either, seeing how he'd forced himself in, hurting his member in the action, but this wasn't about pleasuring himself.

Not today at least.

He hardly gave Loki a break before he started thrusting in and out of that tight ass; only time enough for himself to catch his breath. The movements started out slow, for his own sake, he assured himself, but with every single thrust he sped up the pace, thrusting and thrusting until he found the quickest pace he could possibly hold up.

Underneath him the feared alien demigod writhed naked and exposed, angry and lust filled, the most beautiful creature yet so repellent to Tony. "So... How does it feel?" Tony asked in-between gasps and moans and breaths of air. He knew he was hitting the right spot with maybe ever second or third thrust and the sight of him being in control was heavenly, truly ecstatic.

Loki was about to reply when Tony shoved his fingers into his mouth, gagging him in the action. "Ah-ah-ah, I don't think you need to answer, do you?" Tony groaned, slowing down the pace a bit for his own stamina's sake. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it. "How does it feel to not be in control? It must be very hard."

He pressed his other hand against one of Loki's thighs, securing it painfully against the mattress, opening Loki almost completely up, all the easier to pound him to pieces. He could feel his climax approaching and gulped in a breath of air.

The alien, who was moaning loudly despise the fingers in his mouth looked like he was about to burst. The sight practically drove Tony over the edge and he curled up over Loki's body as he hit his limit, spilling his seed inside the other man.

When he was done with his climax, still panting and sweating and feeling the heated sexual hate, he looked down upon his partner to see that he as well had let himself go entirely.

The demigod was a sweaty mess of black locks, green eyes and flushed skin. Tony pulled his fingers out of that dangerous mouth, home of the feared silver tongue, and looked at the deep biting marks Loki had left on them. A few had drawn blood, and the blood had mixed with Loki's saliva, painting Tony's fingers with a red hue.

He held eye contact with the other man as he pulled out. The tension was still hostile as hell, but the frustrations had disappeared like dew to the sun when they'd both climaxed.

They are twisted and wrong to do this, but there's no way they are ever going to give it up.


End file.
